Der neue Pilot von Dethscythe Hell
by Angy24
Summary: Duo verschwindet und ein neuer taucht auf wo ist Duo. Shonen-ai


Der neue Pilot von Deathscythe Hell  
Die beiden Jungs saßen auf einer Bank vor der Schule und betrachteten die anderen Schüler die sich af der Wiese tummelten. "Sag mal Heero, wollen wir nicht auf unser Zimmer gehen ?" grinste Duo und leckte sich über die Lippe. Heero stand auf, grabschte nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. " He, nicht so stürmisch, ich komm ja kaum nach." Duo stolperte mehr hinter seinem Koi her als das er lief.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer setzte sich der bezopfte jJunge auf sein Bett und schaute Heero zu, wie er die Tür schloss, dann ging er auf seinen Koi zu. Duo schaute zu ihm auf, griff nach dem Hemdkragen und zog ihn zu sich runter, küsste ihn verlangend. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Heero mit sich. Die beiden waren so in den Kuss vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. "Haaalllooo Heeeeroo", schrieei eine hohe, viel zu laute Stimme, die aber sofort verstummte, als sie die beiden auf dem Bett liegen sah. Nach einem Moment hatte sie sich aus ihrer sStarre wieder gelöst, rannte auf das Bett zu, zog Heero von Duo herunter, setzte sich auf Duos Beine und schlug auf ihn diesen ein. Die beiden Jungen waren so geschockt, dass sie gar nicht reagierten, erst als Relena auf Duo einprügelte, begriff Heero, was sie gerade tat. Er zog sie von ihm runter und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, dann drehte er sich, setzte sich neben seinen Koi und streichelte ihm über das Gesicht, in auf dem sich langsam ein dicker Bluterguss abzeichnete. "Die hat ganz schön Kraft für ein Mädchen", grinste Duo grinste schief und strich vorsichtig über das langsam anschwellende Veilchen. "Danke für deine Hilfe Koi." "Wie kannst du miese Ratte es wagen meinen Heero deinen Koi zu nennen!, Eer liebt nur mich und, nicht dich, du widerliche Schwuchtel, fass ihn ja nicht mehr an.! Komm schon Heero, lass uns gehen." schrie sie hHysterisch. Relena war so aufgebracht das sie Heero´s Sschlag gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, sie wunderte sich zwar, dass ihrn das Gesicht schmerzte, aber das es störte sie nicht weiter. Der Junge stand auf, ging auf sie zu; was ihr ein Llächeln entlockte, da sie gklaubte, gewonnen zu haben.; Bbei ihr angekommen, nahm er sie bei denr Schultern, schob sie einfach zu Tür raus und schloss hinter ihr ab. Duos Ggrinsen wurde immer breiter während Heero´s Aktion. "Koi, glaubst du, wir sind sie jetzt endlich los ?" "Ich hoffe es."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Relena stand auf dem Flur und wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. //Er hat mich einfach vor die Tür gesetzt, und das alles wegen dieser Schwuchtel. Aber vielleicht wird er ja von ihm beeinflusst und ich muss ihn nur von ihm wegbekommen. Ja genau, dann kann er mir seine Liebe gestehen und wir können endlich zusammen sein// Sie macht sich auf in ihr Zimmer, um zu überlegen, wie sie Duo loswerden könnte. //1. es muss schnell gehen 2. es muss weit weg sein, damit man ihn nicht findet 3. er muss leiden hihi, ja das ist gut. Aber wo finde ich jemanden, der ihn verschwinden lässt. Bei der Auskunft wohl kaum// Relena zog sich an, allerdings für sie untypisch schlichte schwarze Sachen, die auch schon etwas abgetragen waren, denn sie wollte ja nicht unbedingt auffallen. //Ich wusste doch, dass ich die Sachen irgendwann mal brauchen könnte// Damit verschwand sie aus dem Internat in Richtung Stadt. Sie brauchte eine ganze Wweile, bis sie fand was sie suchte. In einem Stadtteil, in den sie unter normalen Umständen niemals auch nur einen Fuß setzten würde, unternormalen umständen betrat sie eine Kneipe, setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte sich einen Wein. //Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe, ich hoffe, dass ich das hier überlebe// Es dauerte eine weiletwas,e da betraten 2 zwei Männer die Kneipe und setzten sich ein paar Stühle weiter an den Tresen. Nach dem sie bestellt hatten, unterhielten sich über irgendetwas, das sie nicht so ganz verstand, nur ein paar Ffetzten wie: "guthinbekommen... taucht nie mehr auf.... Auftraggeber zufrieden.... nicht mal töten mussten sie ihn.... Leibsklave", konnte sie verstehen. Sie bat den Barkeaper den beiden noch einen Drink zu geben auf ihre Rechnung. Die beiden Männer bekamen ihre Drinks und schauten zu ihr rüber. Sie nickte leicht und deutete an das sie mit ihnen reden wollte. Die beiden standen auf, nahmen ihre Gläser und setzten sich neben sie, so dass sie zwischen ihnen saß. "Was macht eine Lady wie sie in so einem Schuppen wie diesem ?" " Ich suche jemanden, der mir bei einem Problem hilft und da ich euer Gespräch etwas verfolgen konnte, dachte ich, dass ihr mir eventuell weiterhelfen könnt." "Was haben sie gGehört ?" fragte einer der beiden mit eisiger Stimme. " Nicht viel, nur dass sie es gut hinbekommen haben und das er noch lebt, aber nicht wieder auftauchen würde. Ich will einen Typen loswerden der mir im Weg steht. Er soll verschwinden und das für immer, aber ich will nicht für einen Mord verantwortlich sein. Können sie mir nun hHelfen oder nNicht ??"  
  
Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. "Warten sie hier." Damit standen die sie auf und gingen nach draußen. Etwa 10 zehn Minutenmin. später kamen sie wieder rein und gaben Relena eine Telefonnummer. "Rufen sie dort an. "" Damit ließen sie Relena sitzen und verschwanden. Sie saß da und starrte auf die Nummer, . Ggriff dann nach ihrem Geldbeutel, legte das Geld auf den Tresen und ging nach draußen. Sie überlegte, ob sie von ihrem Telefon anrufen sollte oder ein öffentliches benutzen sollte und sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ein öffentliches besser wäre, da sie ja nicht wollte, dass man es auf zu ihr sie zurück verfolgen konnte. 


End file.
